


Winter tale

by Lesli_rus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Miracles, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Feelings, Hotel Sex, meeting an old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Miracles do happen. You just have to believe in them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Winter tale

**Author's Note:**

> My deep gratitude to the amazing Bluebuell33! I really appreciate your proofreading and corrections and your kindness!

That was the silent winter evening. No things to do. Nothing is happening in the world. The hot cuppa in hands and very silent mood as the winter weather swirled outside. Snowing. A kind of Christmas mood. And memory comes back to those that happened very recently... Unbelievable! This happened only 2 days ago! God!  
  
Friday. Last day of the very important meeting with the customer during the whole week. Everybody was tired. The meeting was very hard but very important to all of us. Last day. We have to survive. But there was a strange feeling that something will happen today. Something that will be important only for one person.  
  
The meeting was organized in one of the hotel’s conference rooms. So, everybody was getting together in the lounge and then moved to the rented conference hall for final decisions. It is too early and nobody from the other side had arrived yet. The cup of hot dark coffee is exactly what is required to awake this morning.  
  
There was only one free table near the window. The snow storm just passed during the night and all the trees were covered with white blanket. People were passing through behind the window in a hurry, trying to get inside as quick as possible. No concentration, just let them pass by without any attention... But the next second everything changed! A man passed by the window. There is something about this man, something that was burned in my mind forever! Bright hair, the way of walking... Heart stopped beating for seconds and then ran again very fast!! Him? Is it possible? How? No, this is not possible to find out just sitting and trying to guess. This needs to be solved! As quickly as possible! Jumping up out of this place! Immediately to the reception desk! Quickly!  
  
Here! He is here! His silhouette! It is really him! Here, in this place, when it is not expected! How long since I have seen him, have talked to him? 15 years or more? Nervous! Full of nervousness. What to tell him? _Hi, nice to meet you again?_ Oh, Gosh!  
  
Hands are shaking, palms are wet and my heart sings a strange unknown song... Staying right behind him. Waiting... When he finished the registration. I need to see his eyes. His face. Still not sure... I was standing in a distance and staring at his back... In a few minutes he felt something and started to look around... Yet not noticing me.  
  
Finally, he got the key for the room and got his passport back. He grabbed his suitcase and started to turn round. Just exactly to the place where I`ve been staying in the lobby. This moment when his eyes were looking around, finally catching my eyes and the reaction when he started to recognize: shock, astonishment, gladness and some other feelings. I made a small step in his direction. Silence between two of us... Eyes are talking... The next second you came close to each other and said together:

"Hi!"

And smiled at each other!

"Is it you? Is it really you? Can't believe it! Didn't expect to see you in this city and especially in this hotel at all! How? How is this possible?" I asked him very quickly.

"Yes, yes, it is me." he smiled. "I also didn't expect to see you here. Had no time to let you know that I am coming as this was decided in the last minute! Glad to see you after these years! You look good!" he turned red a little.

"Oh, thanks! I am here for the very important meeting for my company but really have no idea what I am doing here as no topics are touching my department, that is why I look like the real business woman: high heels, skirt, white chemise and jacket. Not really comfortable to me but I have to." I smile. "How long are you planning to stay here?"

"Well, I am planning to fly back on Wednesday but everything might be changed as all depends on the many circumstances."

"But not earlier?"

"No, not earlier for sure" he smiled.

"Oh, that is great! That is really great! Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, I planned to sleep for two hours or so but then I am free. Have no plans at all."

"What do you think if we meet right after my boring meeting is over?"

"Have no objections. When do you finish then?"

"Don't know for sure, the conference hall booked till 4 p.m. but we can finish earlier. What if you come online after lunch and I'll let you know?"

"That sounds good! See you later!?"

"Yes, definitely, later on! Sorry, but I have to run to attend the meeting... Please stay in touch!"  
  
The rest of the meeting passed quickly and without any attention from my side. It just passed by. Close to the end of the meeting I've got the message saying that he'll be free after 5 p.m. and proposes to meet in the lobby where he’ll be able to find me. Of course, I agree with this idea! At this time I would agree with everything that he could suggest...  
  
I soon found myself in the same place where I was sitting this morning when I saw him in the window glass. I was sitting with my back to other people having no wish to see anyone. I was waiting for the only person who was dear to me. I wasn't worried that he might not find me. At least he might write and ask... I was drinking coffee and there were a lot of thoughts in my head. I was remembering the past. Everything. Just refreshing all memories to make them real. Bringing them to live.  
  
In a half an hour, when my cup was very close to the end, I felt the movement on the left side and then saw him sitting here next to me.  
  
"Hi again," he said. "Hope you didn't wait for too long."

"Hi! No, absolute not! Don't worry. I am fine."

"Good! Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Hmmm. Nope. The meeting is over. No wish to come back to work at all. So, basically, no plans. And you?"

"Well, I thought that you might like to show me the city, if it is ok for you...? But I need to change the clothes, if you don't mind... To walk for a while... "

"No, of course, I don't mind, but I am not really good at guidance as I don't know it well... The only one problem is that I also need to change the clothes as, you see, I still look like I`m attending the meeting." I laugh. "I have a change with me, so I need to find the loo..."

"Ummm... If you remember and if this is not too much for you... I booked the room here... Hmmm... We might use it... You know... To change the dress... I have two rooms, have no idea what for, so... You might take one and..." he becomes embarrassed.

"Well, I don't mind, if it is fine for you and if security allows me to pass."

"Good. That is good! I will deal with it if it happens."  
  
We passed the security desk without any problems. Mostly, cause I was dressed like a business woman and everything in my manners showed that I have a full right to be here! It was really fun!  
  
When we reached the elevator, we were ready to burst with laughter, a smile was on our lips and we felt like teenagers! When we stepped inside and doors were closed we let ourselves to laugh loudly! It was an amazing feeling!  
  
When we finished, we found ourselves closer than before, deeply breathing with tears on our eyes and smiles on our faces.  
  
We were looking at each other and something changed... Very slowly smiles disappeared from our faces and a new emotion appeared in our eyes... I was not able to see mine but I saw his... Something deep, hot and very ancient looked at me from his eyes... The temperature around us just jumped up some degrees and I felt feverish! It became too hot and clothes started feeling tacking on me... The urgent need to unbutton my blouse at least one button. Raising my right hand up and... frozen. His eyes... his face... his body... He made just one step closer, caught my hand on at the wrist and looked directly in my eyes... Don't know what he saw there but when I made a very small step in his direction he placed his right hand on my waist and pulled me close to him!  
  
I felt the heat from his body. I could easily read the wish in his eyes and felt the very hot and hard part bumped into me a bit lower... I shivered, my legs became soft and I had to find something to hold in order not to fall down... Didn't find anything better than to lift my right hand up again and place it on his shoulder! This simple thing just broke everything, gave way to other actions...  
  
His lips appeared very close to mine and I read the question in his eyes. I was not able to answer, just closed my eyes hoping that it would be clear and he could understand this gesture! The next second I felt his lips on mine! Hot and wet, insatiable and eager... They were examining mine and his tongue softly playing around asking the permission to pass inside... Oh, my God! Of course, I gave it to him! The world just stopped. I wasn't able to understand anything, to concentrate on anything! I totally disappeared from this world! It was perfect! It was amazing! I was not able to imagine anything that could be better!  
  
Unfortunately, he stopped kissing me and made the small step back. It was... It felt wrong... As though I lost a big part of myself... I looked at him with questions in my eyes! Why? What's wrong?  
  
He breathed deeply and hard. His hands were shaking a bit... He looked at me...  
  
"We arrived." He was able to say. "This is the floor where my room is."  
  
Amazing person. He was able to speak! And then I just realized that it took no more than 2 minutes for everything! No! Is it possible! How?! At least it shall take half an hour, but no... Of course, not. Only 2 minutes! Oh, God! I have never ever before lost myself so quickly!  
  
The doors opened. I didn't pay any attention to the fact that I might not look really good. I didn't care at all!  
  
He grabbed my hand and walked to his room. I followed. Was quite busy concentrating on my legs, pleading them to walk and don't let me fall down in the middle of the hall.  
  
He found the key card in his pocket and placed it in the door lock. Walking into the room, he stepped to the left, letting me in and following him. The door clicked and inside locks were turned round. There were no lights and neither of us were going to turn the light on.  
  
He came closer to me, I felt his deep hot breath, and tried to take my bag with clothes from my left hand. Oh, God! I still was carrying it. It is a miracle that I didn't lose it somewhere!  
  
I felt his warm hand on mine. Let him take the bag then placed my right hand on his neck, bringing him even closer than he was before. The bag fell down noisily and both his hands appeared on my waist. The next second my back hit the wall and I felt his deep hot breath on my face so close to my mouth! I looked at his eyes... The flame of wish was burning there! I stretched out for the kiss letting him know that I want it! Wanting everything that he might give me!  
  
The next second our clothes were taken off as quick as it was possible while moving to the living zone. I found myself laying on my back in bed with him above me!  
  
"It seems that sightseeing is delayed for a while, isn't it?" I mumbled. "I don't mind."

He smiled on my lips and answered "I am not leaving today or tomorrow, let's postpone for a while. Now that I have to pay all my possible attention to absolutely other things."  
  
Ah, I had no objections at all! He was examining my body from a place near my ear, went down to my neck then carried around the collarbones and then found my nipples. The hot mouth with wet tongue gave pleasure to the left one as his left hand was playing with my right nipple! A groan escaped from my mouth! My hands rushed on his back unsystematically trying to be everywhere! My back was curved trying to be closer and my right hand going to his hair.  
  
He placed his right hand to my nipple instead of his mouth and went lower to my belly. Stopping there for a while and going lower again to the place between my legs. He kissed my right thigh inside first and then the left one! By that time, I was already wet and I was able to smell myself. For sure the concentration of smell was higher at the place where he was.  
  
He looked at me. His eyes were very deep and darker as usual. Like the deep place in the river! I saw desire in his eyes! Once again he is asking for the permission to continue.  
  
"Yes, please! I need it!" I whispered.  
  
Keeping the eye contact he opened his mouth and placed his hot, wet tongue on the G spot!  
  
This simple action threw me over the bed. My whole body pierced the desire! My thighs uncontrollably moved up. Immediately he placed his hands on them to prevent such in the future.  
  
He started to stimulate that spot with his tongue and electrical impulses stitched through my body! That was an amazing feeling! My fingers on my legs tightened because of the pleasure he was giving to me. Soon it was not enough...  
  
"Fingers... Please... Fingers... Inside... Oh! Two!" I could hardly whisper.  
  
Oh, God! The wet tongue and fingers inside! I was so close! It might be finished soon! No, no! I need to feel him!  
  
"Stop! Please, stop... This is too much! Let me... Give me... I want to feel you! Let me taste! Please, lie on your back! I need to see you!"  
  
He was perfect! Bright skin, deep eyes dark from desire, deep breathing, amazing mouth and wet tongue that lick his lips rapidly... God! What a madness!  
  
I looked down... And saw his hard and fully erected dick. It looks perfect! It is darker than other skin, with the deep red head with a bit of liquid on the top. I felt my mouth become full of saliva. And strong wish to lick the head and taste the precome. That is perfect! Very silky! A bit salty and full of the special taste of this man. I might become addicted to this taste. The texture was very soft and sensitive. I saw how he responded, well his body, on my actions. It jumped over the bed and a tense groan born in his throat.  
  
Placing my right hand on the bottom of the perfect and hard part of him and took the head only to my mouth with the help of my tongue. The sounds that I heard were absolutely amazing and lovely!  
  
I put my left hand a bit lower to his balls and very softly rolled them over in my hand.  
  
I kissed the head of his dick, played by the tongue with his fraenulum and took his balls into my mouth. Placing my right hand’s big finger on the spot under the balls and pressing a bit... The sound that I heard almost led me to the end!  
  
"Stop. Please... Stop!" he hardly said. "Please, come to me! Want you on top..."  
  
"Oh, God! Oh, my God!" I moaned chokingly. "Whatever you want, my dear..."  
  
He took me higher, closer to him and let me sit on the absolutely hardest erection! Oh! I wished this for a very very long time! It is perfectly suited to me! I love how it feels in me inside! It fully filled me up!  
  
I stayed on him for a while without moving. Just to memorize the minute and try not to finish right away!  
  
Then I took his hands and asked to put elbows on the bed. My arms laid on his and I started to move back and forward. I felt how his dick became even bigger than before and felt that he is very close.  
  
"Second wave?" he asked.  
  
"Don't know, but let's try. Wait then..."  
  
In a few minutes my first wave reached me! It was something amazing! I saw the stars in my eyes! I forgot who I am, what is my name, where I am! Everything became so non important at all! The only one thought was in my mind – Do. Not. Stop! That was only one thing that I wanted for that moment! And he understands me right! Thank God, he didn't stop...  
  
"Now?" I asked him.  
  
He replied by closing and opening his eyes and we started to move quicker and harder!  
  
The next thing I remember is his sperm started to fill me inside! He finished! His face was full of pleasure and I understand that he is not with me now. I didn't expect it but it appears enough for me to get the second wave!  
  
After we've been lying next to each other, absolutely emptiness but very happy we fell asleep.


End file.
